Talk:Kayle/@comment-4934699-20130407073404/@comment-5763148-20130424144254
Actually, I've done multiple experiments lately to bring back Hybrid Kayle in order to make it more competitive. In the past, 'Hybrid' was essentially about accumulating AD and AP gears to increase both stats simultaneously for a evened out performance. This was possible in the past for several reasons. 1. There were many gold efficient items which not only applified Kayle's performance but they were all based on her main performance stat: Attack Speed. 2. All the stat benefits on the efficient items were genuinely powerful, hence their continued nerfs to this day (Tri-Force, Nashor's, Rageblade, Gunblade, etc). 3. Kayle's damage amp in Q was the main drive factor for making Hybrid Kayle broken. Not only did it make it stable late game when it shouldn't have, but it made early to mid game performance far too stellar. Ppl didn't notice this except most of the players who mained her or acknowledged her strength. Reason for this is cos AD was the most consistent back then and ppl were afraid that such a build would burn out cos technically, it DID burnout late game. Very few ppl knew that the Q's damage amp would in fact, compensate for that. 4. 1 of the major reasons to why Hybrid wasn't played as well was cos while it could raise Kayle's potential to farm like a baus, quickly raise Kayle's capacity to 'duel' and enter team fights with ease, it didn't raise her power for destroyin turrets. These 4 major facts are the driving force to why Hybrid Kayle was overlooked from my overall analysis back in s2. If u read the 4 reasons listed above, then u'd understand why the Hybrid that we 'used to use' is now obsolete. Now moving onto my 'Neo Hybrid' Theory. I've come to notice that the word itself has limited our way of playing Kayle. As a result of this, we've all become forced to play with just Pure Builds (aka: AD or AP). First thing we must do is, change our definitition of 'Hybrid'. Hybrid is now not 'A build combining AD and AP' but now 'Dealing damage via both Physical AND Magical damage at high lvls'. This is the first step in which we must be willing to take in order to truly use Hybrid and make it viable again so that it can rise back to its former glory. With the new meaning, the Winning Image of our Hybrids will differ tremendously. The fact that we don't make builds with items that raise AD and AP equally, but build items to raise our Physical AND Magical damage simultaneously to high levels will make us think completely differently to how we used to think when building Hybrid. This means we don't need to necessarily build items that raise our overall statistics, but rather, we can build items that raise our damage instead. Meaning, on-hit items are extremely potent on the 'Neo Hybrid'. It sounds like On-Hit Kayle doesn't it? Well for all those reading this, On-Hit has become obsolete late season 2 and from season 3, the original Hybrid has also become obsolete. The Neo Hybrid of mine is essentially combining the 2 original styles together to make the new style. While this build is more Auto Attack dependant in damage output than AD or AP, in terms of overall consistency it is much higher, but this is also dependant on our playstyle, mindset and approach to each given scenario. Remember guys. Hybrid is something completely different to AD, AP and Support. It's something in which all of us aspire to make. To truly master Kayle, is to make our ideal build to bring about Kayle's true potential. Even if u imitate a guy who is able to bring about Kayle's powers to her fullest, it will be useless cos it is something that wouldnt suit ur style.